kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Dimalanta
"Teach me!" -Haruka to Mason, wanting to learn poisonbending. (src) Haruka Hanamizu Dimalanta is the 11 3/4-year-old daughter of Yin Hanamizu Bean and Matthew Dimalanta, and twin sister of Mason Dimalanta in Numbuh 6.13's and Gamewizard's universe. She is a poisonbender like her father, and can bend purple poison. She is Numbuh 1.26 and Nurse of Sector V, and also for the New Raccoon Pirates. Her Negative is Akurah Atnalamid, also a poisonbender, but prefers hurting people. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga Haruka was among many other operatives attending Arctic Training in First Day. Haruka is mentioned as Lee Andrew Grayson's crush in "But Daaaad!". Haruka appears along with Lee in the one-shot "Purple Rose", where Haruka considers herself a freak, and Lee reassures her that she is not. Lee gives Haruka a purple rose, which she would forever keep in her hair and plant a purple rose bush. In the one-shot "Teach Me!", she pestered Mason to teach her how to poisonbend really well, and he finally caved in when she hinted that he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Kiss", she made fun of Mason and Sheila when they got on the news for making out in Moonbase closet. She also told the girls at her school that Mason can't swim. In The Son of Evil, Haruka briefly helps Sector V and the others when they go after Nerehc Onu at the Canyon of Miracles. In the story, Mason and the Minish Door, the tiny Mason and Sheila tried to get Haruka's attention, but she mistook them for bugs. After she realizes who they really were, Haruka feels upset about trying to kill her own brother, but Mika Chariton comes to comfort her. In Down in the Negaverse, Kirie is brushing Haruka's hair in the latter's room as Haru wishes she had a twin sister. Their Negatives, Akurah and Eirik tumble out, and Haruka wishes to bond with her opposite. She brings Akurah to the Virginian Forest to smell the trees, but conflict ensues when Akurah begins burning trees and animals with her poison, not sharing Haruka's views on helping people. She convinces Haruka that she can never save everyone and people will die. Haruka gets with Leanne at Hunger Burger as Leanne assures her no one told her to save everyone, and she should just save all she can. Haruka unknowingly eats a peanutbutter-dipped onion ring and suffers and allergic reaction. They see commotion going on at Supervillain Supermarket and rush over, finding Akurah poisoned by Shrimp Puffs, her own allergy. Haruka proceeds to heal Akurah while the others go to get medicine, and Haruka tells her even if they die, she'll have learned something from Haruka. Both opposites get healed as they later go to save Kirie and Eirik from juvy, then watch their opposites return home. In Mason's Playdate, Haruka and her dad, Matthew kept racing to the door and crashing whenever someone rang the doorbell. After Mason was shrunken, she scolded him for yelling at the breakfast table. When Mason was kidnapped by Carol Masterson, Yin dressed her and Sheila up as dolls to sneak them into Carol's house. When the two revealed their selves, they were able to save Mason after Sheila attacked Carol. They were about to leave until Mason decided to apologize to Carol for the chaos, and the group became friends with her. After they returned home, Mason and Yin had Vweeb shrink Haruka, so Matthew could bond with her more. In Operation: SCARY, Haruka dressed up as a dragon for Halloween, and was then turned into a real dragon when the Curse of Monsters was unleashed, just like her father when he was a dragon. In Code: XANA, Haruka was busy brushing her hair at the beginning scene, when Dillon walked in and asked if she wanted to paint nails together. Haruka stared at him in disbelief, and Dillon sheepishly walked out. In Viridi's Last Stand, Haruka participated in the War on Flora. During the fight against Viridi, Haruka had to send gas into Cheren's ears to force Viridi out of his head. Later, she had to use Healing Sting to heal Panini, when she was poisoned. Big Mom Saga In Sector W7, Haruka and Melody combined their elements to fix Aeincha's legs. Internally, Haruka knew that Aeincha wanted to enter cosmetology and make use of her size, and Haruka could relate because she wanted to be a doctor using her poisonbending. In Operation: FROST, Rumpel Stiltskin briefly tells Haruka "she ain't gonna be a doctor" in his song. In Operation: CLOWN, Haruka hangs out with Dillon, Zach, Maddy, and Kaleo, saying she's been working on her Healing Sting. They go to Quahog Shore to find an injured seagull, and Haruka uses her power to heal the bird. They are shortly taken by men in yellow protection uniforms, who explained the kids had a disease. The kids didn't believe the men, but they went with them, anyway. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease. After they were led to the playroom, Haruka eagerly asked if Caesar would want to exchange ideas, and teach her more poisonbending. Caesar passed her off politely and assured his cure for them was more important. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Haruka and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. Haruka then learns the candy was NHC10, and explains that it's a dangerous drug used by a choice few scientists. Caesar Clown arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. The children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab as Dillon and Haru are given chi-blocking cuffs, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs (except the chi-block cuffs) as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as Dillon and Haruka find keys to their cuffs in the minions' suits. They all discuss their plan for getting out of there, but Haruka asks to stay with Nolan and help him work on the cure, and he agrees. They fix up the cure together just before Mocha awakens, having been knocked back to normal thanks to Nolan's beating. Nolan gives Haruka the cure while he stays behind, and Mocha begins to carry her to the playroom. When Monet comes down the hall, Mocha hides Haruka and follows the birdwoman back to the playroom. When Mocha sees that her friends were frozen, Haruka tells her that she can't let Monet give them the candy. Mocha tries to defend her friends, and upon Haruka's request, Mocha takes the candy and runs from them. While Crystal Wickens battles Monet, Haruka and her friends try to assist Mocha and heal the kids. Haruka meets up with Mocha again, and with utmost regret, she explains the horrors behind Caesar's plans, and that Haruka wished they would've come sooner. She assures Mocha that Mr. York will save them as they keep running. As Haruka tries to hold back the kids with her friends, they nearly trample her. When Haruka tries to catch up with them, she tried to yell at Mocha as the latter decided to swallow the entire bundle of NHC10, sacrificing herself to save her friends. The operatives managed to heal the kids, but Haruka was unable to heal Mocha as she passed out. When Caesar came and decided to cut out Mocha's blood, Haruka defended her, just before Nolan flew in and saved them. Nolan weakened Caesar by ultimately revealing his full name: Caesar John Dimalanta. Haruka remained silent, stricken with shock, before she returned to crying over Mocha. However, Haruka noticed the Devil Fruit storage room, and went inside to eat the Parasite-Parasite Fruit, enabling her to suck the poison from Mocha's body. Later, they were able to escape Punk Hazard and return home. Haruka was upset for her new powers, saying she wanted to be a doctor with just her poisonbending, but Dillon recommended that she keep them for now. Haruka also demanded that Dillon not tell Mason that she's unable to swim, thanks to the Devil Fruit. In Operation: NECSUS, Haruka accompanies Sector V on the mission to deliver Caesar to GKND H.Q., then have to help Nebula prepare for their party. The team is captured by Tachyon after his election to Chancellor (then Emperor) and are imprisoned on a Drophyd ship. Thanks to Vanellope's hacking, the ships makes a turn to Amazonia, where the group meets Boa Hancock. The girls' chi-cuffs are released while the boys have to be their 'servants', with Mason feeding Haruka and Sheila. After Nebula defeats Geoffrey Giant, the group takes the Drophyd ship and leaves the planet with Nebula and Vweeb. She stays with her friends through the galactic journey, and during the Invasion on Coruscant, Haruka helped Aurora defeat Wolf O'Donnell. In The Great Candied Adventure, Haruka joins her friends on the voyage to defeat the Big Mom Pirates, becoming the New Raccoon Pirates and disbanding from KND. Whenever they had to swim, Haruka had Dillon carry her underwater, still too afraid to admit to Mason she couldn't swim now. On the Mountain of Flavors, during the fight against Arthur Glacé, Haruka fell in some water, and Mason ran back to rescue her. As they left the mountains, Haruka finally admitted her Devil Fruit and her inability to swim, and she kept it secret because she was ashamed, since she used to mock Mason for being unable to swim. Mason said he didn't care, and wants to help her if she can't do something. During their trip to Loompa Land Ruins, when the Big Mom officers attack them, Haruka and Mason are beaten by Fat Jack. After the crew abandons Sheila, Haruka accompanies Dillon to his home so Mr. York can take her to Nightmare Land, where Darkrai II injects her with Nightmare Toxin so she may train with her Parasite powers. She learns how to send powerful antibodies to eat the toxin out of her bloodstream, and soon utilizes this skill to counter the Candy Virus in her own and her friends' bodies. They all regroup and sail to Candied Island, and after getting to Whole Cake Mountain, Haruka accompanies Sheila to Big Mom's Throne. When they arrive, Augustus Fizzuras drops Haruka in a trapdoor and follows her down so the two can fight. During the scuffle, Augustus poisons Haruka with the Candy Virus from his Demon Sweets, but she uses her parasite powers to subdue the virus. She struggles to defeat Augustus due to his Armament Haki, but Haruka poisons him with the virus and disables his Haki, allowing her to beat him. After Big Mom appears and reveals her plan to make Candied Planet, Augustus betrays her. Sheila escapes from Big Mom's stomach and tells Haruka to heal Panini and Augustus, and Haru agrees. In the one-shot "Her Special Skill", Haruka takes Carol and Dillon to a hospital, to see if Carol would like doctoring, but after seeing blood spew from a patient, Carol declines. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Haruka accompanies Sector V to Miracle City, where they end up captured and rescued by Django. The next day, they fly to Dressrosa upon Dillon's request and end up in the battle that commences. Haruka and Aurora break into the underground trade port and breach the SMILEs Factory, where Haruka locates Caesar. Caesar depressedly surrenders and reveals that Doflamingo was killed by Cheren. Caesar explains his and Doffy's past, then Haruka chooses not to arrest him. She reunites with her friends before they return home and learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. Sector V teams up with Sector W7 later to fly Sugar to Solana Galaxy, where they save Meloetta in the Electrodrome before flying to Symphonia. On the flight there, Aeincha cleans and combs Haruka's hair while Mary Goldenweek compliments her purple rose. During La Melody Extravaganza, Haruka sings how everyone has a beautiful dream. After the group leaves Symphonia, Haruka helps her friends in invading the Star Train to save Maddy's group. They escape the train on Mobius Dick, who later drops them on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe and stay at his lab. After Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. is restored, the group uses it to return to Earth. Later, an alternate-time Haruka is brought by Mobius Dick to Florae's Orbital Auditorium, where the child quickly heals Ted Wassanasong before she leaves on Mobius again. Haruka's parents reorganize the basement to be Haruka's personal lab, where she had collected an array of potions and chemicals to analyze. Team Sandman visit her lab and show her some tainted milk they stole. Haruka cannot make out what chemicals are in the milk, and with the others shouting upstairs, she finds it hard to concentrate. Haruka decides to call Caesar Clown, and he confirms that the substance is Lazarus. She tells this to Team Sandman, and when Caesar talks about Carter Pewterschmidt finding Lazarus in Pueblo de Niebla, Haruka accompanies Team Sandman and Kami to the Mexican village. They arrive at Niebla when the town is swarming with Heartless, with The Gang caught in the mix. After Haruka comes to Django's aid, she takes a sample of DNA from two sick boys in a house. Using the equipment in the Sandmobile's trunk, she and Caesar study the sample, and the latter is trusted to determine what the cause of disease is. Haruka is attacked by Dale Gribble, but Ellen of the Spirit KND protects her. When Haruka sees Kaleo Anderson fighting a giant Heartless, wondering how he got small again, Caesar reveals that he ate the Giant-Giant Fruit while at Punk Hazard. Haruka goes to tell Leo this, allowing him to utilize his growing powers. Haruka goes back to fight Dale, but is poisoned by his Black Gas. Ellen gives her an antidote, and Haruka uses her own powers to mix her own antidote and kill Dale with it. After the battle, Kimaya (who jumped in the Lazarus) was taken to Moonbase as Haruka helped treat her injuries. Two days later, they return to Niebla as Caesar announces that the people of Niebla are poisonbenders who forgot about their own chi, and developed Chi Disuse through not using it. Newborn Era In Sector MG, Haruka drank a Polyjuice Potion and disguised as Kiki Yamaka while conducting the trade for Hat Kid with Philip Blakely's medicine with the Brotherhood. After it wore off, Mason agreed that she made a great Kiki. Haruka later treats Cheren after Mustache Girl shoots him. In The Horrorverse, Haruka is kidnapped by Affright and Caesar Clown and given to Kelvin Renbourn. She is poisoned by Fear Gas as Kelvin does unspeakable things to Haruka, rendering the girl unable to speak or think. She was shrunk and trapped inside a cage by his power, until Nolan and Sebastian saved her. As she rests in GUN H.Q., Haruka is still being tormented by a Nightmare version of Kelvin in her mind. Madotsuki arrives and puts the Nightmare to sleep, bringing Haruka back to consciousness. She quickly develops a cure to heal all the victims of Affright's toxin, saving all the operatives by the time Affright is defeated. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector V vs. Phosphora. *Haruka, Mason, Lee, and Leanne vs. Vampires. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Punk Hazard Escape. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Haruka and Aurora vs. Wolf O'Donnell (briefly). *Sector V vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Haruka and Mason vs. Fat Jack. *Haruka vs. Augustus von Fizzuras. *Battle of Dressrosa. *Siege on Star Train. *Sector V vs. Daphne Anderson. *Haruka, Ellen, and Django vs. Dale Gribble. *Battle of Cleveland (vs. Affright's forces). Relationships Mason Dimalanta Haruka bonds well with her younger twin brother, and the two share a room. She messes with him when she can, but she's always willing to protect him, and often wants him to teach her poisonbending. Matthew Dimalanta Haruka is closer to her father than her mother. They often race to the door together and try to answer it before the other, when the bell rings. Yin Dimalanta Haruka copies her mom's hairstyle and other things, but they aren't very close. Lee Andrew Grayson Lee is Haruka's best friend. He's the one who inspired her to become a doctor using her poisonbending. Sheila Frantic Haruka hangs out with Sheila on a daily basis, since Mason hangs out with her a lot. Haruka is aware of Mason and Sheila's "special bond". Akurah Atnalamid “I know… you can learn a thing or two from me. So in our last moments of breath… you would finally understand.” -Haruka to Akurah (src) Akurah is Haruka's Negative, who prefers using poisonbending for killing things. She argues that Haruka is wasting her time trying to help people with her powers, knowing she can't save everyone. When Akurah gets poisoned by Shrimp Puffs, Haruka insists on saving her despite her own peanut allergy at the moment. Caesar Clown Caesar is Haruka's great-uncle, on her father's side. She hates him for holding children hostage for experiments, and is shamed to be related to him. Appearance Haruka has black hair tied in pigtails with her father's midnight-blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a navy-blue turtlenecked dress, with poufy sleeves. Around her waist is a black satin ribbon, and the design on each of the folds of her skirt are fancy-looking crosses. The pendant of her necklace is a dark-gray cross, and her hair is tied up in pigtails. Resting on her hair is a purple rose, supposedly referencing Lee's gift to her. When going swimming, Haruka wears a midnight-blue one-piece swimsuit. When cursed by the Magic Caramels, she wore a pretty pink dress and had bright blonde hair. After the timeskip, Haruka wears a midnight-blue headband over her hair, along with black high-heel sandals with straps up to her knees. Her dress has longer sleeves, which now conceal several tiny medicine vials that she can call out quickly via her bending. Gallery Haruka Dimalanta.png|Haruka Dimalanta (Mika's drawing) Haruka Dimalanta.jpg|Haruka (first drawing) Haruka.png|Haruka (inaccurately colored)(around 16 years old) Haruka 18.png|Haruka at 18 years old. Arigato, Kuya.png|Haruka hugging Mason.|link=Teach Me! Sector V and Mute Crystal.png|Sector V hears of Crystal Stewert's missing voice. Personality Haruka is a spirited girl who loves her brother and her family members a lot. If any of her friends are in trouble, she becomes rather feisty as she tries to help them, but if the trouble is her fault, she may go into a state of misery and guilt. Haruka once had doubt in herself, because of her poisonbending, thinking it's a curse, but Lee Andrew told her otherwise. Her current dream is to go in the medical field and use her poisonbending to help people. Haruka has a deep fondness for plants and nature as well, probably first developing this fondness when Lee gave her a purple rose, which later came to light her purple rose bush. While studying doctoring, she studies botany as well since plants can be used to make medicines. Haruka also has a deep hatred for adults who try to abuse children or rob them of their freedom, and those were her reasons for joining Kids Next Door. For this reason, she has a deep hatred for Caesar Clown for testing dangerous drugs on kids. Haruka is a fanatic (she prefers to use the term 'lover') of Gothic Lolita clothing, so she uses her charm to the extent of making her parents buy her Gothic Lolita themed clothing. Of course, for some reason Haruka hates black, so she uses her reverse color palette to change their color. Basically, her color palette is the reverse of Mason's, which are the colors of the phoenix, meaning that her color palette consisted of a peacock's hues. Powers Haruka is a poisonbender like her father. She is skilled with the ability Healing Sting, as she can stick her fingernails through someone's skin and inject them with healthy poison. Recently, Haruka ate one of Caesar Clown's Devil Fruits, the Parasite-Parasite Fruit, and is now able to drain energy and substances from one's body. She mixes this power with her poisonbending. The fruit also equips her with powerful antibodies that can eat any sort of disease that enters her body, namely the ones that she absorbs with her powers. Just as well, she can pass that disease to other beings, through biting, scratching, etc.. Haruka aims to be a doctor when she gets older, so she studies all kinds of drugs, medicines, and plants that could have them. Final Smash Haruka's Final Smash is Purple Garden, in which she twirls and dances as many purple roses grow on the battlefield. Anyone standing in them with fall asleep to their noxious scent and steadily take damage. Weaknesses Due to having eaten a Devil Fruit, Haruka is now unable to swim. Ironically, it was her brother who was previously unable to swim. Also, the substances she absorbs with her parasite powers will take their effect on her, until her antibodies get rid of them, but it could prove fatal otherwise. If she is unable to call her antibodies to do so, poison substances could have effect on her. Haruka is also allergic to peanuts, but being a poisonbender prevents the affects from taking their toll as quickly, but she still needs medicine. It's possible her new Devil Fruit powers will also fight off the peanuts. Stories She's Appeared *First Day (cameo) *But Daaaad! (mentioned) *Purple Rose *Teach Me! *'Kiss' *'Healing' *'Happy 33' *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Scorched Wings *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (Chapter 6) *The Horrorverse *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Haruka was originally going to be voiced by Tara Strong, but Gamewizard could only picture her with Kerry Williams' voice later. He believed Kerry had the right mature/informative aura for Haruka's character. *While most other poisonbenders emit green gas, Haruka emits a purple gas, the same color gas her father breathed when he was turned into a dragon. *Haruka means "spring flower" in Japanese, which coincides with her nature-loving personality. **It can also coincide with her poisonbending as in a poisonous flower, and other plants in general are used to make medicine. *Her Sburb Title would be Healer of Life, because of her healing powers. *She's the first Devil Fruit eater in Gamewizard's series who got her fruit in the current timeline. **She's also the only Fruit eater who is a Kids Next Door operative besides Sector DR. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Poisonbenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Dimalanta Family Category:Doctors Category:Bean Family Category:Twins Category:Asians